memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Family
s of progeny from the Raymond family]] in 2050]] A family (also described as a familial connection) was a relationship between people by genetics, marriage, adoption, or an especially strong friendship. Those in a family were typically described as relatives; those that lived prior to an individual were known as ancestors, while those that lived after an individual were known as descendants. In 2374, Seven of Nine said the need for familial connections was a weakness. ( ) Later in 2376, Seven of Nine evolved to believe that she and Naomi Wildman said they considered each other family because they were very close friends. ( ) The study of these family relationships was known as genealogy. ( ) Crews of some starships considered themselves family. In 2259 of the alternate reality, expressed his joy that a newly fatherless would be a part of the 's family as a regular crewmember, not merely a specialist on temporary assignment to the ship; Marcus remarked that it was nice to have a family. ( ) In 2287, Leonard McCoy wondered aloud why he, James T. Kirk, and Spock spent time together on shore leave, despite serving together on the Enterprise-A, and especially given their mutual antagonism of each other, remarking that other people had families (who they spent time with). Kirk agreed that other people did, but not them. After Kirk later referred to Spock as his brother, whom he lost but had later regained, McCoy noted the inconsistency between that comment and Kirk's earlier one about them not having families. Kirk admitted that he had been wrong about that (i.e. they did have families – each other.) ( ) Cultural views Familial connections varied by species, culture, gender, sexual identity, and preference. Denobulans commonly had several spouses, each of which had more spouses, and children by each. ( ) Bolian families may have likewise been polygamous. ( ) According to Kotan Pa'Dar, "On Cardassia, family is everything. We care for our parents and our children with equal devotion. In some households, four generations eat at the same table. Family is... everything." ( ) The Novans named their ancestors "before-family" and "go-befores". ( ) Law Family members of prisoners detained by the Cardassian Union were not allowed to visit them in prison, but they were invited to the trial and execution. According to Odo, it was done so the public could see them cry over their loved ones. ( ) Organization Direct genetic connections Indirect genetic and non-genetic connections Non-genetic familial connections Appendices Real-life connections *The following Star Trek performers and production staff members share real-life familial connections: **Gene Roddenberry is the father of Dawn, Darleen, and Rod Roddenberry; he was married to Majel Barrett. **William Shatner is the father of Leslie, Melanie, and Lisabeth Shatner. Lisabeth is married to Andy Clement. William was at one time married to Marcy Lafferty. **Leonard Nimoy was married to Susan Bay (who was previously married to John Schuck), and is the father of Adam Nimoy. **James Doohan is the father of twins Christopher and Montgomery Doohan. **Walter Koenig is the father of Andrew Koenig and husband to Judy Levitt. **Grace Lee Whitney is the mother of Scott and Jon Dweck. **Patrick Stewart was married to Wendy Neuss and is the father of Daniel Stewart. **Marina Sirtis and Michael Lamper are married. **Spice Williams-Crosby is married to Gregory Crosby, half-brother of Denise Crosby, whose aunt is Mary Crosby. **Armin Shimerman is married to Kitty Swink. **Roxann Dawson was married to Casey Biggs. **Malcolm McDowell is the uncle of Alexander Siddig who was married to Nana Visitor. **John Billingsley is married to Bonita Friedericy. **Jane Austin and Kurt D. Lott are married. **James Cromwell was married to Julie Cobb, who is the mother of Rosemary Morgan. **John de Lancie and Marnie Mosiman are married and are the parents of Keegan de Lancie. **Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens are married. **Heidi and Alissa Krämer are twin sisters. **Diane and Elaine Klimaszewski are twin sisters. **Alyce and Rhae Andrece were twin sisters. **Colleen and Morreen Thornton are twin sisters. **Tamara and Starr Wilson are twin sisters. **Tom and Ted LeGarde are twin brothers. **Rick Avery and Joni Avery were married and are the parents of Brian and Mike Avery. **Paul Baxley is the uncle of Gary Baxley, the great-uncle of Hunter Baxley, and the grandfather of Craig Baxley, Jr. **Jay Caputo is the brother of Jennifer Caputo. **Dennis Madalone is the son of Chuck Madalone and is married to Linda Colucci, who is the sister of George Colucci. **Gary, Andy, and Tony Epper are brothers. **Kiante and Ousaun Elam are brothers. **Robert Ellenstein was the father of David Ellenstein. **Tony Donno is the son of Eddy Donno. **Vince Deadrick, Sr. is the father of Vince Deadrick, Jr. **B.J. Davis and Dorothy Ching-Davis were married and are now divorced. **Eddie Hice is the father of Freddie Hice. **Billy Hank and Buddy Joe Hooker are brothers. **Diana Lee Inosanto is married to Ron Balicki. **Mike Justus and Sandy Berumen-Justus are married. **Henry Kingi, Sr. is the father of Dorian Kingi and Henry Kingi, Jr.. **Gene LeBell is the father of David LeBell. **Tom Lupo is the father of Diana R. Lupo. **Buck McDancer and Sonia Jo McDancer are married. **Bob and Don Charles McGovern are twin brothers. **Bob and Rita Minor are married. Rita Minor's brother was Gerard Williams. **Gail Monian was married to Christopher Leps, are divorced. **Frank Orsatti was the uncle of Noon Orsatti. **Charles Picerni is the father of Charles Picerni, Jr. and Steve Picerni. **Robert Pine is the father of Chris Pine. **Zachary and Joe Quinto are brothers. **Nicole Randall was married to Keith Campbell. **Jimmy, J.P., and Pat Romano are related. **Debby Lynn Ross is married to R.A. Rondell, who is the son of Ronald R. Rondell. **Monica Staggs is married to Gary Wayton, who was previously married to Paula Wayton. **Hal Sutherland is the father of Keith Sutherland. **Glenn R. Wilder is the father of Scott Wilder. **Marty Hornstein is the uncle of Ellen J. Hornstein. **Chuck Courtney is the father of Dustin Courtney and the stepfather of Lincoln Simonds. **Melinda Clarke is married to Ernie Mirich. **Dennis Tracy was married to Roma Lee Tracy. **Randall Bosley is married to Loretta Gordon. **Mary Jo Slater is the mother of Christian Slater. **Tony Plana is married to Ada Maris. **Amick Byram is married to Cassandra Byram. **Susan Henley and Keith Rayve are married. **Matt Hoffman and Tina Hoffman are married. **Simon Stotler is the stepson of Jerry Fleck. **Kimberly L. Ryusaki is the daughter of Bill M. Ryusaki. **Michael Cassidy is the father of Mickey and Zane Cassidy. **Jeri Taylor is the mother of Alexander Enberg. **Art Anthony is the father of Jasmine Anthony. **Nancy Muñoz is the mother of Mark, Mario, and Michael Muñoz. The latter is married to Marisa Muñoz. **Robert Wise was married to Millicent Wise. **Joe and Max Chernov are the children of Jeffrey Chernov. **Gerald W. Abrams is the father of J.J. Abrams. **David Rossi was married to April Nocifora and is married to Lili Malkin. **Herman Zimmerman is the father of Fritz Zimmerman III. **Maria Jacquemetton is married to André Jacquemetton. **Gloria Pasqua Casny and Chris Casny are married. **Greg Agalsoff is the brother of John Agalsoff. **Damian Della Santina is related to Robert della Santina and married to Camille Calvet. **Kenny Myers and Karen Asano-Myers are married. **David Cadiente is the father of Jeff Cadiente. **Clay Drayton is the father of Trinity Drayton. **Mitchell Danton is the brother of Steve Danton. **Patrick Massett and Marybeth Massett are married. **Alan Sims was married to Deniece Sims. **Floyd, Lloyd, and Troy Weaver are triplet brothers. **Kim and Kelly A. Manners are brothers. **Edward R. Brown is the father of Edward Brown, Jr. **Joseph D'Agosta was married to Barbara Baldavin. **Matt and John Jefferies are brothers. **Werner Keppler is the father of Rolf John Keppler. **Vincent McEveety is the uncle of Stephen McEveety. **Fred Phillips is the father of Janna Phillips. **Herb Solow is married to Yvonne Fern Solow. **Herta Ware is the mother of Ellen Geer. **Pat Westmore is the aunt of Michael Westmore and his brother Monty. Michael is the father of Michael Westmore, Jr. and McKenzie Westmore, and the brother-in-law of June Westmore. **Grainger Hines was married to Michelle Phillips. **Mark Margolis is the father of Morgan Margolis. **Hallie Todd is the stepdaughter of Guy Raymond. **Jeff and Jerry Rector are twin brothers. **Kim Braden is married to David Carson. **Rosalind Chao is married to Simon Templeman. **Alan Scarfe is married to Barbara March. **Dey Young and Leigh Taylor-Young are sisters. **Reuben Leder is the brother-in-law of Gary Werntz. **Donna Garrett is married to Ralph Garrett. **Jennifer Nash is the sister of Marcus Nash. **Michael Aron is the brother of Joel Aron. **Katie and Kellie Cockrell are twin sisters. **Lou Elias is the brother of Carolyn Elias. **David G. Trotti is married to Amy Kate Connolly, daughter of Laura Connolly. **Ernie Mirich was married to Melinda Clarke. **Richard and Barry Lynch are brothers. **Salome Jens is the sister-in-law to Anthony Zerbe. **Gary Werntz is the brother-in-law of Reuben Leder. **Benito Martinez is the brother of Benita Andre. **Shannon Cochran and Michael Canavan are married. **Randall Bosley and Loretta Gordon are married. **Dean Jones is the brother of Starr Jones. **Michael Moore is the father of David Moore. **Shawn Piller is the son of Michael Piller. **Joe and Walt Conti are related. **Anthony Fredrickson and Penny Juday are married. **Audrey, Jerry, and Chris Trent are related. **Lane Leavitt is the father of Steven Leavitt. **Gary Jensen is related to Ben and Ethan Jensen. **Jon Macht is the cousin of Stephen Macht. **Beth Scott is the sister-in-law of Genie Francis, wife of Jonathan Frakes. **Mary Carver and Joseph Sargent were married. **Chris Edrington and Barbara Gaddy-Edrington are married. **Lawrence Tierney is the uncle of Michael Tierney. **Sarah Marshall and Karl Held were married. **Lex Rawlins is the son of Phil Rawlins. **Bobby and Rebecca Parker are married. **Susan Lewis is the mother of Shauna Lewis. **James Mapes and Susan Granger are married. **Don Keefer was the father of Tom Keefer. **Bill and Bub Asman are brothers and Bill Asman is the stepfather of Tom Gianelli. **Jamie and Gail Arias are married. **Brett and Nolan Donahue are twin brothers. **Candace and Nicole Villwock are twin sisters and the nieces of Mark Correy. **Larry Nemecek and Janet are married. **Gary Morgan is the father of Bonnie Morgan. **Jillana and Paula Neiman are sisters. **Heather Rattray and Laird Macintosh are siblings. **Alexander James Egan is the son of Kate Mulgrew. **Allan Graf is the father of Derek Graf. **Phil Adams is the uncle of Cris Borgnine. External links * * fr:Famille Category:Family Category:Lists